Fitting In
by Chofis Garcia
Summary: AU Starts in between ATLA and LOK then into LOK. If Tenzin and Lin had a family but Tenzin also had a family with Pema. First story so honest opinions and constructive criticism. Also rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, being the only girl beside my mother in house with 3 older brothers and 2 younger ones was amazing. Totally not a girly-girly which isn't surprising since my mom's Chief. My father plays a non existed role in my life but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Hi my name is Zenaka Toph Bei Fong. I was suppose to be a boy named Tenzo after my father and maternal grandfather. I end up still being named after my father and both of my grandmothers. My father was over joyed when I was girl and my mom says she felt very sorry for me because my brothers and father would be beyond over protective of me. Lets just say my brothers need more protecting then I do. My 2 oldest brothers are Rinzin Keanu and Raiden Haru, Rinny takes after my father looks and bending wise,while Raiden takes after Granpa Zuko minus the eyes and my mom's bending ability. They're 8 years older then and born in the middle of summer which is unusually for an airbender and earthbender. They've been able to since they were 3 days old and my mom and father couldn't be happier when one was an airbender and the other an earthbender. Then came my brother Kaian Ruko who's an earthbender which my mom was fine with while my dad said "it's okay, then next one is my turn". This of course lead my dad to sleeping on the couch for almost a year and no sex for 6 months after that. Me and my twin brother Ku are about 5 younger than Kaian. Ku is 7 and a half minutes younger then me and he hates it. He also hates it that I call him Ku, he likes Kuzon but hates his middle name because he sees it as some kind of joke. Lastly is my little brother Orye Lao, who I got to named. My father was surprised at the name I picked, Being I was just over 3 at the time.

My family may sound nice and wonderful, but it's basically the opposite. I don't remember much since I was 8. The last time I talked to my father, it's been 8 years since he left and I've had no contact with him either. And now I need his stupid signature just because I wanna be a metal bending police officer and follow in mom footsteps and not his.

So, Lets go back to the beginning way before I was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin was beyond nervous. _Why now? Why couldn't this happen later after I was chief. Would he have waited for me, of course he would he loves me. What if he doesn't take it good, what if it's an earthbender. He won't leave, right? He knows the chances, I don't know if I can raise a kid on my own what if my a terrible mother. But Tenzin will help even if it is an earthbender, right?_ All these thoughts keep racing through her head as she walking home to get ready for her date with Tenzin.

Mean while at Air Temple Island Tenzin was dealing with his own crisis. He was pacing back and forth in his room, half dressed, holding the necklace he had made for Lin with a tight grip. _What's the worst that could happen? I mean she could say no but I know we would still be together. geez Tenzin get a hold if yourself this is Lin you're talking about. I know she said she never wanted to get married but I love her and I know she feels the same way. If she says yes then maybe we can start trying, but she wants to wait till after she is chief. You're getting ahead of yourself Tenzin, first talk her into marrying you then bring up the idea of children. _The thought about Lin pregnant with his children stopped him in his tracks. Then he thought about how much trouble the children would get in to if they were anything like their mother. This caused him to laugh at the thought of Lin trying to control the children if they were airbenders but thhe earthbenders would be much all of his worries just disappeared, he knew that no matter what Lin and him were going to be together no matter what happened.

Lin was standing in front of her closet in her bindings looking for something to wear. She unconsciously ran her hand over her abdomen trying to feel the baby's heartbeat. She had noticed that bending was off because she wasn't able to use her seismic sensing, which lead her to visit a healer who then informed her that she was pregnant which was causing the problems with her said that further into the pregnancy she should limit her bending because it would cause complications with the Lin was told this she knew she would have to tell her mother because it would affect her job, and since her mother was a big a mouth and would tell everyone in the station, she figured it would be best to tell Tenzin first since he was the father. She smiled at the thought of her and Tenzin raising a family together. She knew that he would love the baby no matter what element it bends.

"Hi baby, I know you can't hear me and I'm probably a crazy person but I already love you so much and I'm pretty sure your dad does, too. And if he doesn't I'll just beat him up later." Lin chuckled at herself for already teaching the baby about violents and she was definitely sure that Tenzin would not approve of that.

Once he was finally dressed, Tenzin ran to get his glider, when he was stopped by his nephew, Koda. "Uncle Enzin you go see aunie Linny?", asked the energetic 3 year old.

Tenzin lower himself to the grey-blue eyed child's level and said, "Yes, young man. Now aren't you suppose to be with your father?"

"No, he busy helping mama wih Kayo."

"Well, then lets go see if we can go find your grandmother then."

"NO, I mean she busy wih suff."

"Koda, I'm sure she would love to spend time with you."

"Bu uncle bumbum say go alk wih uncle Enzin."

Tenzin sighed, he should have known that his brother had something to do with this. He picked up his nephew, "Come on lets go see if Uncle Bumi will play with you."

"Yayyyy!" Tenzin suddenly got a very childish idea in his head and even though he was going to be late he figured he might as well have a good story to tell Lin.

"Koda, I'm sure uncle Bumi would love it if you should him the new waterbending moves that your parents taught you."

"Bu, mama say no hih peoples only if hur yous."

"Uncle Bumi is different, he likes fighting."

"Who likes fighting, Tenten? Not you thats for sure, makes me wonder what Linny sees in you."

Tenzin frowned at his childhood nickname, " If you'll excuse me Bumi, I have date with Lin."

"Are you finally gonna propose?"

Tenzin cleared his throat, "Yes." And with that he turned around and left, and ran out of the temple, throw his glider in the air and was on his way to see Lin. In the distance he could hear Bumi getting waterbended at, he was definitely going to get yelled at when he returned.

Lin was worried, Tenzin was almost 20 minutes late, and he is never late, except that one time when he was 2 minutes late and he keep apologizing the entire time. She started to think worse case scenarios, _what if got attacked by one of the triads, or his glider could have failed and he fell in the bay. Your over acting, get ahold of yourself, stupid hormones_. Just then there was a knock at the door, she got up and opened the door to find Tenzin. She was so relieved to see him that she jumped into his arms. Tenzin was suprised that Lin didn't sence him but he caught her and held her close to him.

"Lin, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I was just worried about you since you're so late. Let me get my coat and you can apologize on our way to the restaurant." He laughed at her comment because thats exactly what he was planning in doing until he proposed. He suddenly got nervous again, then he saw her and for some reason she looked more beautiful then ever.

"What are you staring at airhead?"

"Lin, you look especially lovely this evening."

"You don't look so bad yourself, for an airhead." _Crap, he can tell_. "Come on airhead before we lose our reservation."

"What's a few more minutes, besides you're the Captain of Police and I'm the second to last airbender. I'm sure they can make an exception," and with that he closed that gap between them.

Lin loved the way his lips felt on hers, as if they were made just for her. Tenzin deeped the kiss, causing Lin to moan. She hasn't noticed that he moved them out of the door way and onto her couch. In between kisses and moans Lin tried getting Tenzin to stop, "Tenzin-hurry up-eat fast-we-continue-later."

He stopped sat up pulling Lin with him saying "Fine," with a sign.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Come on airhead, I'm starving,"

Once they reached the restaurant Tenzin told the waiter at the door his name, the waiter then told him that they gave their table up. Tenzin then asked the man was there any possible way for them to get a table. Tenzin come back to Lin with a disappointed look,

"They said it's an hour's wait."

"Now if you were annoyly on time like you usually are we wouldn't be having this problem and I would have been eating my dessert by now."

"I said I was sorry like 50 times already."

"You never did tell me why you were late."

"I ahhhhh was mhmmm helping Kya with Koda," _she is going to know that I am lying._

Lin rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. Can you just find me something to eat, I'm really hungry."

"We can go to Narook's, if you're really that hungry."

"It's like a 30 minute walk, plus they don't have many vegetarian options."

"If we take my glider we'll be their in 10 to 15 minutes. And I'll just eat noodle and soup."

Lin wasn't a big fan on flying, it always made her feel sick and now she wasn't sure if she would actually get sick. But she was hungry, "Fine, we'll take your stupid glider."

Lin locked her arms and legs around Tenzin and closed her eyes shut. He smiled, he liked having Lin close to him, he opened his glider and took off. Lin didn't feel the usually wave of nause that hit her ever time she flew. This time was different like a weight was lifted off of her. She unlocked her arms, let go of Tenzin and started laughing. Tenzin was surprised, not once had she ever done that. She pulled up to lock her arms around his neck, both had smiles on their faces. Lin hadn't noticed that they were on the ground.

"Lin you can let go now."

"I think I'm good here. Can we go flying again?"

"But I thought that you were hungry?"

She had completely forgot that she was hungry, she just wanted to be up in the air with Tenzin, that was until she smelled the seal jerky. Lin jumped out of Tenzin's arms causing him to fall but she hadn't noticed. Tenzin was on the ground laughing, after awhile he got up and went into the resturant. He found Lin already sitting at a table drinking her tea.

"I hope you ordered one for me, too."

"Yes and I also took the liberty of ordering your food."

"Thank you, that was very kind of you", he said while taking his seat.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it, the waitress was just kept staring at me because of how much food I ordered."

"Any how, thank you."

"You're welcome airhead", just then the food had arrived.

Tenzin didn't touch his food, we was in aww of how much food Lin had eaten. 3 orders of seal jerky, 2 bowls of Five Flavored Soup and she was on her 3 bowl of Seaweed Noodles as well as eating some of his vegetables and half of his rice.

"What are you staring at airhead?"

"I'm just suprised at how much food you have eaten."

"What are you saying Tenten, that I'm fat or something."

"No, Lin, I'm just saying that I know your job is physically demanding and you need food for energy. But I've never seen you eat this much before."

"For your information airhead, I didn't eat lunch today," it was a lie, she did have lunch, a really big one in fact. She didn't want to tell him just yet thought so she lied to him.

"Oh well then, you shouldn't be skipping lunch, it's not good for your health."

"Whatever airhead", she said with her mouth full, "Are you going to eat your vegetables?"

Normal Lin didn't like vegetables, but she was craving them, Tenzin just handed her his plate, he would eat later.

A waiter came by and asked if they would like dessert, Tenzin ordered 2 fruit pies. Lin then asked for a third. _Do it now, before the waiter comes back with the pies_. Tenzin cleared his throat causing Lin to look up.

"Lin, it a custom from my mother's tribe that I propose with a one of a kind hand crafted bethrothal necklace. Lin Bei Fong would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Just as Lin was about to answer a women walked by, "Oh my! Avatar Aang's son is proposing to the Chief's daughter." This caused everyone in the resturant to look at them and waiting for Lin to say yes.

Lin didn't know how to say no. Tenzin known she didnt want to get married but she couldn't say no to him with all these people watching. So she grabbed him and took him outside to the balcony.

"Tenzin you know I don't want to get married."

"Yes, Lin I know but I love you more then anything and I want us to be together forever."

"Tenzin there is something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Lin you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I'm pregnant."

For a long time he didn't doing anything but breathe. He keep trying to think of what to say. Lin tried reading him, but he just stood there like a wall, not moving not blinking. Just standing there with his mouth open. Lin was about to walk away when Tenzin pulled her into his arms and hugging her so tightly.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You just made me the happiest man in the whole world. When did you find out? How far along are you?"

"I found out this afternoon and I'm not sure, maybe 2 or 3 months. So you're happy then?"

"Of course I am. Now about that question I asked you early,I would very much like an answer."

"Tenzin, I do love more then you could possible know, I just don't know if I want to get married."

"I understand Lin."He signed, he was disappointed that Lin didn't want to get married, but he was over joyed that they were going to have a child. Lin could see the small hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I will marry, someday."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, airhead, I love you and maybe sometime in the future we will get married."

"But that's still a yes," he then picked her up kissed her and began to spin her around. Lin was beyond happy, Tenzin had taken the news well and they were going to get married, not right away sometime of the baby was born and she was chief. All of a sudden she became nauseous.

"Tenzin, put me down please I don't feel so good." Lin ran to the edge of the balcony and throw up everything she had just eaten. Tenzin came ranning to Lin's side and patted her back.

"This is all your fault."

"What did I do? You're the one that ate so much."

"You got me pregnant, airhead."

"Oh right," he had forgot that little detail for a second. He also forgot to give Lin the necklace. "Lin, I forgot to give this to you." Lin took the necklace from his hand, she didn't really look at it earlier. It had a green shash with a blue medallion that had the Earth Kingdom symbol going into 2 swirls for the Air Nomad symbol.

"It's beautiful, Ten, can you help me but it on," Lin picked up her hair and Tenzin tied the necklace around her neck.

"Did she say yes?"

"I don't know, be quiet or they'll hear us." Lin and Tenzin laughed.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"But we didn't pay."

"So you don't want to go back to my place and finish what we started earlier." Tenzin's eyes practically jumped out of his head, he picked up Lin jumped of the balcony grabbed his glider and was off to his fiancée's house.

**A/N: I would like to thank Twin Masks for their review and this chapter is dedicated this chapter to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lin woke up wrapped in Tenzin's arm and her bed sheets. She could feel that Tenzin was already up. She wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep and stay in bed with Tenzin for the rest of the day. Tenzin kissed Lin on the forehead which sent shivers down her spine.

"Lin are you asleep?", she nodded her. "Do you want to say in bed all day?", she gave another nod. "Do you want me to stay here with you?", again she nodded. "Are you going to be vegetarian during your pregnancy?", she tried opening her to glare at him and shook head. He laughed, _well I tried, _"I'm going to go make myself some breakfast, you just go back to sleep," he kissed her one last time and got out of bed. Lin felt his warm body leave hers and curled up in a ball trying to stay warm. Tenzin smiled at Lin, she looked so beautiful when she slept, he covered her with another blanket which she gladly took.

Lin woke up to the smell of something cooking. She got out of bed, got dressed and head towards her kitchen. There she saw Tenzin, half dressed, standing over her stove.

"Are you enjoying the view?"

"Very much so," she walked up behind and wrapped her arms around him, "What are you making it smells delicious?"

"Steamed vegetables for me and seal jerky for you," she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek causing him to smile, she then went to sit at the table.

"You know for a vegetarian, you make some really good seal jerky, also as good as you are in bed." Tenzin turned around turning at least 50 shades of red.

"Lin! Was that really necessary to say!?" Lin grinned, she loved how he over reacted over everything, which made things much more fun.

"I'm just simply stating facts. Now could you pass me some of that seal jerky, I'm straving. Do you know what time it is?" Tenzin served Lin then himself and took his seat next to her.

"I believe it's almost 9, but I could be wrong." _Did he just say 9? Crap! I'm late for work! _Lingot up so fast that her chair fell on the floor. Tenzin could hear clicking and clanking coming from Lin's room. She come out almost fully dressed in her uniform minus her boots.

"Tenzin have you seen my boots, I can't seem to find them anywhere?" Tenzin walked towards Lin and pulled her down to a chair.

"Lin, first of all you need to eat, skipping meals is not good for you or the baby. And second I called your mother this morning and told her you were not feeling well and that you were taking the day off to go see my mother."

She punched him in the arm causing Tenzin to yell in pain. She then went to her room to remove her uniform. She come back, sat back down and started eating her food. He decided not to make a comment on why she hit him. Just like last night Lin was eating some of Tenzin's food also and was on her 2 plate of seal jerky.

"Lin, I know that you love meat and all but do you have to eat so much of it in one sitting?"

"It's not my fault this time, the baby just happens to like the smell and taste of meat and it kinda likes your vegetables, too."

"Lin all I'm saying is that you cut back on the meat just a little." Lin just glared at Tenzin and continued to eat her seal jerky. After she had finished her plate and went to get another serving she started to feel a bit nauseous. She ran to the bathroom dropping her plate causing Tenzin to get up and follow her. He found her with her head over the toliet bowl.

"Lin are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you, airhead. I hate you."

"Lin, I'm sorry but I can't control what the baby likes or dislike. Come on, lets get you cleaned up and dressed so we can visit my mother and see how much longer you have to deal with this." He pulled her up and hugged her tightly, softly kissed her and gently rocked her back and forth.

After Lin had showered she went to get dressed while Tenzin cleaned up the mess in the kitchen after which he showered. He come out 20 minutes later , he found Lin laying on the bed in only her bindings with her clothes scattered on the floor.

"Lin why aren't you already dressed?"

"None of my pants fit me."

"That's impossible, you're not even showing yet."

"It's my hips, you airhead."

Tenzin sighed, this pregnancy was going to be full of apologizing. "Lin I'm sorry. Are you sure nothing fits?"

"Just my night gowns and my dresses."

"Oh well, why don't you just wear one of your dresses then." He liked it when she wore dresses, they showed off her curves nicely.

"Just wear one of the dresses you say, I hate wearing dresses. I might as well just wear my uniform."

"Lin if you wear your uniform then I would be able to fly us to the island." Lin hadn't thought about that and she really wanted to go up in the air again.

"Fine, I'll wear one of the stupid dresses. Can you go get me my coat, it should be down stairs." He nodded. He come back up stairs to find Lin in a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Wow, Lin you look stunning. I couldn't find your coat."

"Thank you, airhead. Okay whatever, lets just go then."

"Lin you are not going outside without a coat, I forbid it."

"Well then how do you suggest I get to the island then?"

"You'll just wear my cloak. I am not having the mother of my child freeze out in the cold weather," he wrapped his cloak around her, he laughed at how it was twice her size. He took her hand, grabbed his glider and they were on their way to Air Temple Island.

"Please Tenzin can we go around the island one more time, please."

"Lin you said that the last 6 times. Now come on Lin we are here to see my mother."

"I thought I heard you two love birds out here."

"Kya!", Lin ran up to hug her, "It's so good to see you. How have you been? How's little Koda doing?"

"We're both good, except that Koda's not so little any more and yesterday he got in trouble for waterbending at Bumi and refuses to say who put him up to it."

"He probably had it coming, but I thought Tenzin was helping you with Koda yesterday?"

"No, Bumi was, but then again I was busy with Kayo to know who was watching him. He could of been terrorizing the city for all I know."

"Tenzin, you wouldn't happen to know why Koda waterbended at Bumi now would you?

"Ahhh like I said yesterday I was helping Bumi with Koda, I mean Kya I was, never mind."

Both Kya and Lin laughed at him, "Tenzin, even without my seismic sencing, I can tell that you're lying."

"Lin what happened with your bending?"

"Oh it's nothing, the healer said it happens sometimes when you're pregnant."

"Oh thank the spirits, wait did you say pregnant?" Lin nodded her head and Kya gave her the tightest hug she had ever given her. "Congratulations you two, mom and dad are going to be so excited when they hear the news."

"Actually, I was hoping that Aunt Katara could tell me how far along I am 'cause I'm not so sure."

"Of course she can." They walked to the bison stables in search of Katara and Aang. They saw Katara feeding Appa, but Aang was no where in sight. Then they saw something jumping from behind Appa, they all readied into a fighting stance not knowing what to expect. It was something covered entirely with hair, Tenzin became worried about Lin and the baby's safety so he jumped in front of her and sent a gust of wind at the thing. This caused all the hair to fly away, revealing a man who looked like Aang. The man then went into the ground and came back up from under Lin causing her to fly into the air. Tenzin jumped into the air to catch her, thankful nothing happened to her Tenzin turned around to see his father laughing hysterically.

"Father do you realize that you could of hurt Lin and the baby!"

"Son, relax, I would never let anything bad happen to Lin. And what baby are you talking about?"

"Lin's pregnant, you airhead!"

"Tenzin! Uncle Aang was only playing around. Now apoligize to him for calling him an airhead, airhead!"

Tenzin sighed, Lin was right, he over reacted. He knew his father would never harm Lin and it was very disrespectful that he called him an airhead. "I'm sorry father, I apoligize for over reacting and calling you an airhead."

"That's quite alright son. Now is this true?"

"Is what true, dad?", asked Kya.

"That our little Linny-pie is pregnant."

"Yes, Uncle Aang, I am pregnant." Both Aang and Katara ran and hug Lin, also knocking her over.

"Aunt Katara, Uncle Aang, could you guys let me go, you're kinda squishing me." They did as she asked.

"So Lin, how far along are you?"

"Actually, Aunt Katara, I was hoping you could tell because I'm not sure."

"Of course dear come with me, Tenzin you are more then welcome to come." Katara took them to one of the healing rooms inside the temple.

"Lin if you want I can give you some privacy so you can remove your dress."

"It's alright Aunt Katara," Lin started to undress herself which cause Tenzin to turn around. "Really, Tenzin, you saw me wearing much less last night." This cause him to a bright red.

"Lin, not in front of my mother." Katara chuckled.

"Tenzin, there is nothing to be ashamed of I know how things works. I do have 3 children." Lin laughed while Tenzin was a little grossed out.

Katara bent some water around her hands and they glowed a bright blue and ran her hands over Lin's stomach. It was quiet for a long time, while the master waterbender worked. After about 5 or 10 minutes she bent the water back into a bowl.

"Well, Lin you are almost 3 months along so that means you'll be due around tahe middle of summer and your morning sicking should lessen."

"And the baby, it's healthy right?", Tenzin asked with a bit of concern to his voice.

"Yes, very health so far. Oh and one more thing."

"What is it Aunt Katara?"

"You're having twins."

"WHAT! You got me pregnant with TWINS!" Just then Kya and Aang come running into the room.

"What happened? We heard screaming. What's wrong?"

"_Your_ _brother_ knocked me up with twins!"

"Really! Tenten, you just had to go and be an over achiever didn't you," Kya then slapped him upside the head.

"Owww, Kya that hurt."

"Kya, apologize to your brother."

"Yes mother. I'm sorry that I called you Tenten."

"She meant for hitting him Kya."

"I'm pretty sure calling him Tenten hurt more then me slapping, I mean Lin must hit him harder."

"It still hurt, Kya," just then Lin punched him in his arm, "Oww, Lin, what was that for?"

"For getting me pregnant with twins because when I'm in labor, you're going to be in more pain then I am if I can make that happen."

"I'm sorry! I didn't do this on purpose!"

"That's enough children. Kya, Tenzin go wait outside with your father. Lin get dressed."

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

"Lin you shouldn't be mad at Tenzin, if i remember correctly it takes two people to make a baby. And don't hit Tenzin so much because of it, he's just excited at the fact that one of them could be an airbender. And I know so is Aang."

"I know, Aunt Katara, I saw the look on their faces. But what if they are both earthbenders?"

"Aang and Tenzin will love them just same, as you would if they were airbenders. We will all love those babies no matter what."

"Aunt Katara, I think one of them might be an airbender."

"Really? Why do you say that, there is no way to tell until they are born or are a couple of years old."

"Well, I'm eating a lot more vegetables and when ever I'm with Tenzin on his glider I just want to stay up in the air."

"Well we won't know until they are born, now get dressed." Lin got dressed and then went outside with the rest of them. She first hugged her Uncle and then she ran to hug Tenzin. She gently kissed him on the cheek and then whispered, _I'm sorry_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 months later**_

To say that Lin hated being pregnant would be an understatement. Everyday she would have to bend her uniform to make room for her expanding stomach. Last month she got so big that she had to use metal from 2 uniforms just so she could cover her stomach. One of the worst thing was when they would kick non-stop. At first she and Tenzin were both excited, especially Tenzin. Whenever he would talk to them they always kicked up a storm and they would only stop when he said I love you or he kissed Lin. The latter of which usually end with sex because the pregnancy had amped up Lin's desperate need for his touch to full blown addiction, which was what he liked about her pregnancy. Once she started showing, Tenzin thought they shouldn't do anything like that in front of the babies. Lin usually got what she wanted though, but on the occasion that she didn't Tenzin would end up sleeping on the floor because the couch was too good for him. But what Lin hated the most about being pregnant was that random strangers would ask to feel the babies kick and Lin usually responded with, "How about you feel me kick you," Tenzin of course told her not to say that anymore. But her officers were the worst. Everytime she was giving orders the babies thought it was a good idea to start kicking her. The first officer that tried touching her stomach ended up being hung from the ceiling of the hall. Her officers were even more afraid of now because her bending was unpredictable. There was an incident that happened last week, when her assistant got her an apple and mango fruit pie instead of the banana-mango fruit pie she was craving. She spend a good 5 minutes yelling at him, all the while not noticing the officers flying in the background. The chief herself had to come and remove the officers from their positions on the walls because they were unconscious and Lin's bending was of no help.

Lin was placed on desk duty after she hit 5 months, because Katara had insisted and so did Tenzin since her bending wasn't up to her standards. Lin asked her mother if she had had the same problem when she was pregnant. Toph just laughed in her face because she said her earthbending had been enhanced by like a thousand times. In fact she said that Twinkle-Toes wasn't so light on his feet, so she called him Aang for awhile. She also said she couldn't believe how long it took Lin to realize she was pregnant.

_**3 months earlier**_

_After Lin and Tenzin left the island, Lin said they should go to the station and tell her mother and then go to the store to buy her new clothes. Tenzin suggested that they should take Oogie and Lin ran as fast as she could and jumped on his head. Tenzin wasn't surprise when Lin decided to take the long away around the city to the Police station. Once they reached the station, the first place Lin went to was not to see she mother, but to the little kitchen they had. The officer who was there tried not to say anything to her because he didn't want to get the midnight shifts for commenting on her eating habits. After Lin ate everything in the fridge, they went to see her mother. Once they reached her office, Lin just barged right in._

_"Lin what are you doing here? Twinkle-Toes Jr. called and said you were sick."_

_"I was, but I went and saw Aunt Katara and she said I should be fine."_

_"Okay, then why are you guys here?"_

_"Well, Aunt Toph, Lin and I have some good news to tell you."_

_"Alright, what is it I don't have all day you know."_

_"Lin is pregnant," Tenzin and Lin we completely suprised at what she did next. Toph walked from behind her desk to the door and opened. Once she was in the hallway she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" She then walked back into her office and sat back down._

_"Mother, was that really necessary to say?"_

_"Linny, do you know how long I've be waiting to say that."_

_"Lin, your mother is just excited, that's all."_

_"Of course she is, I mean-Wait, what do you mean you're been waiting a long time to say that? Do you already know?"_

_"Yes I did."_

_"How long have you knew?"_

_"I don't know, about a week or 7."_

_"7 weeks! Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"Because you would have made me promise not to say anything and you know I'm no good at that. I'm suprised at how long it took you find, Linny."_

_" Yeah, well, the healer I went to see and Aunt Katara both said that sometimes pregnant benders lose their ability to bend during the pregnancy or it becomes weakened."_

_"So, Aunt Toph, I would like to request that Lin be taken out of the field immediately."_

_"Request granted."_

_"What! Mother there is no need to take me out of the field just yet. I can still bend just fine and Aunt Katara said I should be fine for a few more months."_

_"Sorry kiddo, as much as I hate to agree with an airhead, if you can't use your seismic sensing, who knows what else you can't do."_

_"How about we ask Aunt Katara when I can no longer be in the field and whatever she says I'll do, please mother."_

_"Alright, but if anything bad happens to your going on a year's leave got it."_

_"Fine," Lin hated not being about to work, but Tenzin had the biggest grin his face. He was so happy his aunt had agreed with him. After they left her office, many of the officer were congratulating Lin on the pregnancy and her engagement. Which she had almost forgotten about since the necklace didn't really bother her._

Lin still couldn't believe that she and Tenzin were going to have a family. In a few more months there would be 2 crying babies to take care of. She was still nervous about being a mother, she didn't quite know why but she was. Tenzin on the other hand was sure he would be a good father. She had no doubt in her mind that he would be, everyday he would bring lunch and walk her to work and pick her up on Oogie. She got very annoyed of his constant over protectiveness, but she also enjoyed it. He would get everything for her, not letting her lift a finger for fear that it could harm the babies. He would bring her anything she wanted and everything she didn't. _Oh crap its almost lunch time, he better have brought some meat this time or else I'm going to stick him in the ground. _Just then her friend, Nina walked by with a plate of seal jerky.

"Hey Lin want some seal jerky?" As much as she was craving meat, seal jerky was the one thing she couldn't eat without throwing up.

"You're real funny Nini, unless you want vomit all over your uniform, I suggest you walk away."

"Actually, I was hoping that you would puke, just not on me."

"Not happening."

"Oh come on Linny Lin, not even if it's Officer Pango." It's not like Lin hated the guy, she just really disliked him. He, Nina and Lin had known each other, almost as long as Lin had known Tenzin. They were all good friends, until Pango started hitting on Lin about 5 years ago when they had started at the Metal-Bending Academy.

"As much as I would love to annoy Pango, I don't think Tenzin world like the fact that I made myself sick just because you asked my too."

"Oh come on Linny, please he's been asking me out on dates for the last couple days non-stop and he knows that I'm seeing some." Lin sighed, it was just like Pango to go after someone he couldn't have. He did the same thing to her, in fact he had tried kissing her and Tenzin saw this which sent the airbender into a rage, which caused Pango to avoid Lin. She didn't talk to Pango much after that unless it was work related.

"Okay, fine. But you owe me big time."

"Anything you need Lin, I'm your girl." Just as Lin was about to eat the seal jerky, Tenzin was making his way up the stairs and saw her.

"Lin! What do you think you're doing!? You know that seal jerky makes you sick!"

"Well I was hungry."

"You know I always come with lunch at this time. You couldn't have waited a few more minutes?"

"I could, but your children didn't want to," she said as she put the seal jerky back on the plate causing Nina to walk away.

"Well, I'm here now and if you would rather that I throw out this roast duck and go get you seal jerky then I will." Once he said that, Lin took the bag from his hand and started digging into the food. Tenzin smiled and pulled a chair to her desk to sit with her and watched her eat.

"Ahered, yu nehed ato ehat tu."

"Lin, what did you say?"

"That you need to eat, too, because you won't let me go out and get my own food in the middle of the night."

"Lin it's dangerous at night."

"I can take care of myself, Tenten."

"Lin could you please not call me that, I really hate that nickname, especially when you call me that."

"I'm not the one who named you, blame your parents."

"Speaking of names, I was think, since you're pretty far along, we could ask my mother if she can tell us the sex of the babies, so we can start picking out names."

"Good idea for once airhead. When shall we go see her?"

"We can go today or tomorrow or when ever you feel like it."

"We can go tomorrow. I just wanna go home right now my back is killing me."

"Okay, once you finish your lunch we can leave, Oogie is outside waiting."

Once Lin finished her lunch, she and Tenzin walked out of the building holding hands. Once they got on Oogie, instead of going straight to Lin's apartment they went around the city a few times. This usually caused Lin to fall asleep and Tenzin having to wake her when you reached her house, he use to carry her to bed but she started getting really heavy lately so he would wake her up instead. Lin would always mumble something about him waking her up but he stopped paying attention after awhile. Once they were inside, the first thing Lin did was bend her uniform off and went straight to bed. Tenzin joined her a few hours later after ahe did some paper work. His father was stepping down from the council in the next year or two, so thought it would be a good idea for him to start learning the ropes. He was always so tired because of all the paper work he was getting and getting up in the middle of the night to get Lin whatever she was craving. But he didn't mind, after all she would be the one to push 2 human beings out of her body and carry them for 9 months, so figured he would do everything he could to make her feel comfortable. He was laying down with Lin who was wearing one of his night shirts since her's were becoming tight. He slid into bed with her, she was laying on her side for once, she often sleep with either her arms, legs or head sometimes hanging off the edge of the bed since she started showing. As he was about to place his arm over her stomach, Lin stopped him.

"Don't even think about it airhead."

"Oh come on Lin, why not?"

"Because they are both aren't moving and I would like to get some sleep for once."

"I still don't see why I can't hold you."

"Because they always start kicking whenever you touch my stomach." And then they started kicking, and Lin was rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry Lin, they just know when their daddy is near them. I can't help it if they keep kicking. But if you don't want me to then I would touch your stomach anymore."He hated the fact that he would not be able to feel his children anymore but as long as Lin was comfortable then he would wait until the babies were born.

"Tenzin, if you didn't touch my stomach sometimes then they won't stop kicking." He gave her a confused look. So she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, at he felt them kicking rapidly then they slowly stopped. Tenzin had the goofiest grin on his face.

"Wow," was all he was able to say.

"It's not so wow when they won't stop."

"Well, they are just like their mommy, can't get enough of their daddy." This caused Lin to punch him in the arm and all he did in response was keep smiling.

"Yeah, well, that's exactly what got us into this mess in the first place."

"What are you saying, that it's my fault?"

"I certainly didn't want to get pregnant, now did I?"

"What are you trying to say, that you didn't want our children?!"

"How dare you think that I don't want our children! I loved them from the moment I found out, even before I knew there were 2." Lin was furious that Tenzin thought she didn't want them, she may not have been happy that they came before she wanted them but she still loved them. Lin got out of bed and took off her bethrothal necklace and throw it at Tenzin.

He couldn't believe he said that, _why did I say that?_ He couldn't believe what he did. He had up set Lin, the woman he loved, the only people he loved as much were his children. He sighed, he got out of bed and went to find Lin. He hoped that she would forgive him. _Who am I kidding, she won't forgive me for what I said. What kind of idiot says that to the mother of his children. _He searched both floors of her apartment and there was no sign of her. He was about to go outside and search for her when he heard Oogie growl. He rushed out of the apartment and airbended himself to the roof. He saw Lin leaning on Oogie's head, her eyes staring out into space, while her hand was rubbing circles around her stomach.

"What do you want Tenzin?", she said with anger in her voice with hints of sadness.

"Lin, I wanted to apologize and-"

"Save it Tenzin, I don't want to hear it," she snapped, turning around so she didn't notice when he was walking towards her.

"Please, Lin, I don't know why I said that," he put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. He walked, to stand in front of her, she didn't look up at him. He tilled her head up so he could look into her eyes. He could she that she was holding back tears, he cringed on the inside knowing that he did this to her. He placed his forehead against her's, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could. He whispered, I'm sorry, she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back gently at first then with as much passion as he could give her without losing control of himself. She ended the kiss and told him, I'm sorry. And with that she slipped out of his embrace.

Tenzin was suprised, he had come to Lin because he wanted to apologize not her, he didn't even know why she apologize, she had no reason. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't on the roof anymore. He went back inside to find her once more. He found her this time in the bedroom, packing a suit case with clothes and other necessities. He had the look of confusion on his face, _why is she packing she usually kicks me out. _He went up to her and tried to stop her by getting in her way, but she was still able to move around him.

"Lin, what are you doing?" She did not answer him, she just continued packing. "Lin, please answer me." Again she didn't say anything, Tenzin was getting frustrated, so he started to take all the clothes that she had put in the suit case and put them back in their original place.

She saw what he was doing, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Whatever it is stop it."

"I will most certainly not. Now I demand to know why you are packing?"

"I'm leaving." He was stunned, he know she was up set, but she usually left and took her frustration out on one of the triads. He hadn't noticed that she was leaving, but he stopped her. He grabbed her arm, pulled her down to the bed. He was on the floor in front of her on his knees, holding her hands in his.

"Lin, please tell me why you were going to leave."

"I wanted to be alone."

"You could of asked me to leave or said you needed some space, I would of given it to you."

"Tenzin, I want to go."

"Go? Go where? I'm not letting you go oustside alone by yourself, it's much to dangerous."

"I'm Capitan of Police, I can handle myself just fine."

"Lin, you're pregnant, what if the babies got hurt," he sighed, "If any of you got hurt, I couldn't live with myself," he then place his hand on her stomach. In an instint, they kicked, this brought some relief to him. "I love you three too much."

"What if they're earthbenders?" Tenzin was shocked that she thought he wouldn't love them just because they weren't airbenders.

"They can bend whatever element they want to, earth, air, water, fire or none at all. I'll love them no matter what they are. And I'll love you till my dying day and everyday after that, no matter how much you may hate me, I'll always love you." Lin sighed, she let the tears roll down her cheek as she started to shake. Tenzin pulled her into a hug as he laid them down on the bed, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

After what seem like hours, Lin stopped crying. Tenzin alooked down at her, her eyes were all red and puffy. He kissed her on the forehead, he then leaned his forehead against her's.

"You promise?", she said, just barely above a whisper.

"I promise you, Lin, there is no one in the world that I love more then are children except you."

"Even if they are earthbenders?"

"They can be non-benders for all aI care, just as long as they are healthy and beautiful like their mother."

"And don't have your big ears." Tenzin laughed, he did hate his ears and really hoped his children would inherit them.

"I agree, our daughters should look just like you."

"Daughters!? Why would the spirits let you have daughters! That is the worst idea in the whole world."

"What's the big deal, I would love them and protect them. What's so bad about that?"

"Protect them?You probably won't let them leave the house alone until they're 40."

"That's a lie. I would them out of the house as long as I am with them but the can't date till they're at least 50." Lin rolled her eyes at his comment.

"So, you're hoping for them to be girls then?"

"I would very much love them to be girls but if they're boys that's okay. Then maybe the next one will be a girl or a boy if they're girls."

"Next one? Who said anything about a next?"

"Uhhhh, I mean more in the future, ahhh years after these little ones are born."

"Nice save there, airhead." Lin snuggled into his embrace, she did want Tenzin and her to have more children after these 2 but she didn't want to have to worry about them when she was at work. Especially since her mother was Chief and one day she would be to, she didn't want any of the triads to come after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Lin woke up snuggling with a pillow and several blankets covering her. She sighed, _of course he would use like a hundred blankets_. She tossed the pillow of the bed, then tried to get out from under the blankets. She was starting to get frustrated, _did he like sew these things together or something._ _Okay, just breathe, the babies don't like when you stress._ And as if on cue they started kicking up a storm, _That's just great, okay relax just relax. _She closed her eyes and began rubbing slow circles around her stomach, hoping they would stop.

Tenzin walked in holding a tray with food on it, but Lin didn't notice him, she was too busy trying to unwrap herself. He watched as she closed her eyes, he put the tray on the dresser and walked over to her. She was rubbing circles on her stomach, he figured that the twins were kicking. So he also began to rub circles on her belly. After a few minutes they stopped, Lin opened her eyes to see him. She leaned up to him to kiss him, "Thank you. Now can you get me out of these things."

"Not just yet Linny," he got up and went to get the tray of food, he placed it next to her and bowed, "Diner is served, m'lady." Lin laughed at his comment, as Tenzin sat down next to her. She then saw how much food he had brought.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or hit you?"

"What did I do this time?"

"You brought so much food, I don't eat this much."

"Lin you eat like 6 of almost everything and besides, some of it is for me, too."

"I forgot that you eat too, so I guess you get a kiss instead of a slap," Tenzin leaned in to her kiss but she stopped him, "After I eat." They ate in silence mostly, well Lin ate mostly and laughed everytime she would steal his food.

Once they finished, he took the tray back to the kitchen and returned to help Lin get out from under the covers. Once she was finally free she got up, stretched then laid back down on the bed.

"Lin, if you were just going to lie back down I don't understand why you wanted to be uncover?"

"For your information, airhead, I was getting hot and my back was hurting from the weight _your_ children put on it."

"Why are they always my children when they are bothering you?"

"Because you got me pregnant with twins, I wouldn't mind so much if it was just one but two. I don't know how your mother did this three times."

Tenzin sighed, "I'm assuming every time they do something wrong it's going to be my fault, isn't it?"

"Damn straight."

"Lin, please don't curse in front of the children."

"It's not like they can hear us, Ten. Stop being such a worrywart."

"Still, I don't want them growing up knowing foul language."

"Then you should of knocked someone else up." Tenzin was speechless, he looked at Lin with his mouth slightly opened from shock. Lin was laughing hysterical, "Oh come on, Tenten, it was funny. You know you would never seen see the light of day again if you got someone else pregnant while we were together."

"Lin, I would never want any one else but you to be the mother of my children, but you." Lin felt her heart sink, she felt tears in her eyes, _damn hormones_."Lin please don't cry, did I upset you?"

"No, Ten that's very sweet of you to say that. Made me wonder who was the man and who was the woman in the relationship."

Tenzin chuckled, "Well, now it's pretty obvious who is who." Lin glared at him and then slapped him on the arm. To his surprise, it didn't hurt much but he didn't say anything for fear that she would hit him until it did hurt.

"There are not many guys that I would let get me pregnant and still live to see tomorrow." Tenzin was a bit jealous that Lin found other men attractive.

"What guy? What's his name? What does he look like? Is he taller than me?"

"No, his's about your height, nice eyes, had the softest brown hair."

"What's his name? Do I know him?"

"Yeah you do."

"What's his name, Lin?" Tenzin was getting frustrated, he wanted to know the guy that caught Lin attention and beat him to a pulp.

"He went by Tenten when we were younger but I think he goes by Councilmen Tenzin now." Again he was speechless, he was jealous of his 7 year old self.

He sighed, "Lin, was it really necessary to do that?"

"Tenten, it's fun to see you jealous, I'd pay good money to see you like that, doesn't happen often," she said with a smirk while scratching her neck. He noticed this and got of bed to get his cloak. Lin was confused as to why he left, she was going to get up and follow him but her back was hurting. Tenzin came back with his cloak in hand while he searched through it for something. When he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out. Lin had forgotten she had taken it but she did feel like she was missing something.

"Oh Tenzin, I'm sorry I threw that at you."

"It's alright," he leaned on the bed towards her to place the necklace around her neck, "There it's back where it belongs."

"Tenzin, I promise I'll never take it off again."

"It's quite already, Lin, just promise not to call me 'Tenten' anymore."

"No promises."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Oh and Ten, we are not naming any of our sons after you."

"That's reasonable, but can we name one of our daughters after you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I get final say on the names, unless you are going to be the one who pushes them out of your body, then you get final say."

"But I really like your name."

"We don't need another Lin running around, causing trouble, Tenten."

"Alright, fine, there will be no little Lin or Tenzin Jr."

"Good. Any ideas of any names you like besides mine."

"Lin, we didn't even know what they are yet."

"Tenzin, you're taking the fun out of it."

"Lin Bei Fong wants to have fun picking out baby names."

"Shut up, Tenten." Tenzin hated that he made fun of her, he knew that she would get him back.

"Fine, now do you want to start with boy names or girl names?"

"How about you just say some names you like and I'll tell you if I like them or not."

"That sounds good, how about Lea?"

"No."

"Vya?"

"No."

"Raya?"

"No."

"Lin?" She just glared at him.

"Are you going to continue to say no to every name I say?"

"Only the ones I don't like."

"But you don't like any of them!"

"Maybe if I gave you some guide lines."

"That would help."

"Nothing starting with L or T, longer than 3 letters and starts with the same letter."

"Same letter as what?"

"Tenzin, they're twins, I would like it if they started with the same letter. And sounds good with Bei Fong."

"Anything else your Majesty?"

"Some grapes would be nice and leech nuts and some Jasmine tea."

"Lin I was talking about name wise."

"I know but I'm craving that."

"Okay fine, I'll be right back."

Tenzin returned about 10 minutes later with a bowl of graphs, a bag of leech nuts and a nice warm cup of Jasmine tea. "Here you are my love. Enjoy."

"Now back to the names, any boy names you like?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could name one of them after my father, if one of them is a boy that is."

"That's really nice thought Ten, but my mother would want one of them name after her and she wouldn't care if it's a boy or a girl."

"Maybe a middle name then."

"Maybe, now back to first name."

"Alright, how about Mika and Mile?"

"No, to both. I don't like the sound of Mile Bei Fong."

"How about you name them, since you don't like any of the ones I've said."

"That's not true, I liked Aang. Besides we have a few more months till they need names."

"You're right, as usual. Once we know what they are, we can narrow it down."

"Tenzin, I was kinda hoping it would be a surprise."

"Of course, Lin whatever you. I'm just really excited to meet them is all."

"Tenzin, if you really want to know, we can go ask your mother."

"Really Lin it's not that big of a deal, I can wait."

"Ten are you sure you can wait?"

"I'm sure Linny."

"Okay and don't call me Linny anymore."

"No promises."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why won't they come out already!"

"Lin, dear, you can't rush these things."

"Easy for you to say, I bet all your children were on time."

"Actually, Kya was a bit early, Bumi was almost a week late and well Tenzin was right now time."

"Figured as much. Why can't they be like their father and be annoyingly on time."

"Because they might take after you and you're not the most punctual person."

"Geez, thanks Aunt Katara."

"Lin, you're only one day late it's not that big of a deal."

"I've been on bed rest for almost 2 months. Any normal person would of died from boredom."

"Well since you are passed your due date, I guess you can get out of bed."

Lin practically jumped out of the bed, well she more like slowly tried crawling out of it. Katara tried holding in a chuckle while helping her out of bed.

"Now, I need you to promise that you won't go too far, just in case or I'll have an acolyte follow you around."

"Alright, fine I won't go to far."

"Be back by dinner time, alright?"

"Yeah yeah sure."

Lin didn't hear what her aunt said but she was pretty sure it was about being save. She was just so tried of people constantly checking on her and taking care of her. _I can't wait till you guys are out_, even though she was still scare about her impending motherhood, she at least know she won't have to do it alone, she had her mom, Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang and Tenzin. As long as she had him, she felt like she could do anything.

Lin waddled around the island for an hour or so, rubbing circles around her stomach, which was now enormous, _and to think I thought I couldn't get any bigger_. She walked to their spot, it had remained the same even after 12 years. A single blossom tree stood alone with a bolder planted next to it. It was about a dozen or so feet from the water, which always blew a calm wind that shook flowers from the tree.

This was the spot that Tenzin first learned he was an airbender, where they would come to talk after having a fight with one of their parents. Where Tenzin first told her that he liked her, where they had shared their first kiss and many more after that. This place was filled was many good memories, Lin didn't want to share them with anyone except Tenzin. She sighed as she walked to the bolder, just as she was lowering herself to sit, a cool breeze blew through her hair and causing a single blossom to fall the tree. She leaned sideways to grab it, she suddenly felt a strange pain, much like the contractions that Katara had told her were perfectly normal to have. But this one was different, she tried getting up but the pain stopped her. _Now you decide to come, _Lin tried to think of a way to get back to the temple but the pain was getting the better of her.

She hoped someone would find her soon, but that was wishful thinking, _Come on, Bei Fong, think._ She know that earthbending was her only option, she was hoping she won't have to.

As she slowly dragged herself on the ground she was hit with any other pain. Lin was scared, for the first time in her life she couldn't remember a scarier time. She had to use earthbending, so she slammed her hand on the ground creating a few earth fissures. Luckily for her an acolyte was walking by and come to her.

"Captain Bei Fong, are you alright?"

"I think the babies are coming!"

"I'll go get Master Katara", Lin was so grateful that acolyte was walking by. A few minutes later he returned with Katara running beside him, along with Aang.

"Lin, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you fall?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"Let's get you back to the temple, Aang help me get her up. Pajo, call Tenzin and Toph."

Lin wasn't ready, she didn't feel she could this. As Aang and Katara were carrying Lin back to the temple, she felt another contraction hit her, she tried not to grab either Katara or Aang. As she yelled out in pain the island began to shake.

Meanwhile, Tenzin had just finished reading the proposed budget plan for the coming quater when Toph barged in.

"Aunt Toph, what are you doing here?"

"Come on Junior, let's go."

"Go where?"

"You're not getting out of this that easy, now come on."

"Seriously, I have no idea what you are talking about." Just then the phone rang. "Councilman Tenzin speaking."

_**"Master Tenzin, you must come quick, Captain Bei Fong is in labor." **_Tenzin was in shock, he ran out of his office and out of the building as far as possible. He had no idea how he was going to get to the island. _The ferry's to slow, I left Oggie on the island, my glider. Where is my glider?!_

"Looking for this." Tenzin turned around to see Toph holding his glider, he reached for his glider but she pulled it away. "Not so fast, Junior, you can't go to the island all stressed. You need to be strong, Lin's a going to need you." She was right, Lin would be doing the must difficult thing and he couldn't help.

"Alright let's go," he opened his glider and held out his hand.

"No thanks, but you go on a head, I'll be there in a little bit." Tenzin didn't need to be told twice.

...

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Now, Lin there is no reason to get violent."

"Speak for yourself. I don't see you in labor or ever going through THE PROCESS!," She yelled as another contraction passed. "I'm sorry, Uncle Aang, that was uncalled for and you're not the person I'm angry at."

"It's alright, Lin."

"Aunt Katara, how much longer do I have to do this for?"

"You've only been in labor for about an hour and you're about halfway there, so hopefully these little ones will be born just after the sun sets."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Don't worry, you'll know when it's time."

"Lin! Lin where are you!?"

"We're over here," moments later Tenzin appeared in the room. Lin felt relief the moment he walked into the room. He ran to her side, taking her hand in his.

"Lin, are you alright?"

"I'm better now."

"That's good," he said as he landed in to give her a gentle kiss. He pulled away from her; he placed his hand on her cheek, gently tracing his thumb over her cheek. "How are you feeling now?"

Lin laughed, "How about you ask me that in a few minutes."

"Whatever you need Lin, I'll be right her for you." In a few minutes he would regret what he said. Both he and Lin were looking into each other's eyes, still holding hands. They say on silence for a little while, just starting into each other's eyes. Katara and Aang had left the room a few seconds after Tenzin arrived.

"Lin, are you sure that there's nothing I could get you." Lin didn't say anything, but she had a strange look on her face. Then all of a sudden Tenzin felt pain in his hand, then he heard Lin scream out in pain.

"I hate you, I hate YOU, I HATE YOU!" She screamed, Tenzin didn't know what to do. He tried comforting her by trying to hold her, "Don't touch me. This is all your fault." Tenzin was scared, Lin never looked more angrier then she did right now.

"Lin, I'm sorry, please I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so so sorry." Tenzin hated knowing he had done this to her, it was killing him on the inside.

Katara came running into the room, "Is everything alright?" Tenzin didn't know what to say, but Lin did.

"I want to kill your son."

"Lin, there is no need to resort to violence," said Tenzin.

"Yes there is. When the person who did this to me is no help and-", before she could say anything else she felt another constration. She screamed out in pain again and this time Tenzin joined her. She was crushing his hand with her's. Once Lin's contraction passed she told them that the babies might come within the next hour or so because Lin's contractions were only 5 minutes apart.

"Can't you make them come any faster."

"Lin, I've already told you. They will be here with in the hour, hopefully."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?"

"Everyone is different, Lin. Your mother was in labor for almost a full day. But I think the little ones know better then to wait a whole day."

"Tenzin, I swear if they aren't born before tonight, then I'm going to kill you." As soon as she finished threating him; she felt another contraction, this one more painful then the others. She so badly wanted to hurt someone, preferably Tenzin but she noticed he was no longer holding her hand. She grabbed the metal frame of the bed as the contraction passed, causing the metal to twisting under her grip. Once it was over, Tenzin took Lin's hand back into his. He bought her hand to his lips; placing light kisses on her knuckles.

"I'll never let you go. I'll be right here, always", he whispered. Lin no longer wanted to cause severe bodily harm to him, instead she wanted to be held in his arms, to be protected by him. Her eyes became watery, "Lin, please don't cry. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Ten, this is not all your fault." Tenzin chuckled, it was the first time Lin didn't put all the blame on him. As he leaned in to kiss her, she screamed again but this time he did not scream with her, he held it in.

Then next 30 minutes or so went the same way. Lin kept threatening to kill Tenzin or seriously hurt him and he just kept saying I'm sorry, placing light kisses to her hair and rubbing circles around her back, which helped calm her down until the next contraction. Katara came in and examined Lin and told her that it was time to push. Lin was scared, nervous and most of all in pain. She wasn't ready, she doesn't know is she will ever be ready to be a mom. She know that she would be a terrible mother. Tenzin some how knew what she was thinking, he got up to go sit be hide her taking each of her hands with his owns. He placed his head next to her's that his lips were by her ear. And he whispered, "You're going to be a great mom." That was just what she need to her. She has been told this at least a dozen times but this time it meant more then it has before. She was so lost in her thoughts, all she heard was Katara tell her to push. And she did, it was the most painful thing she had ever felt. She did it over and over again for what seemed liked hours.

"Come on Lin, just one more big push and one of the babies will be here." Lin let go of Tenzin's hands, pushing herself up and she gave all the strength she had left into one big push. She felt some relief as she fell back into Tenzin's arms. A few seconds later she heard the crying of a baby.

"It's a boy," Katara said as she bended some water around the new born.

"Let me see him," Lin said having new found energy from the excitement of having a son. Just as Katara was about to hand him to her, Lin felt another contraction and screamed out in pain.

"Looks like he/she can't wait to meet their big brother. Tenzin, do you want to take him into the other room?"

"No, I'm going to stay her with Lin." Katara left to go give her grandson to her husband. She came back a minute later.

"Okay, Lin, same as before alright?" Lin just nodded in response.

She swear this was worse then before, didn't know if she could do it again.

"Tenzin, I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

"No. I can't."

"Yes you can. You're the strongest person I know. You can do this," he pressed a soft kiss to her hair, "I love you."

"Alright Lin, I need another big push and the baby will be here." This time Lin held onto Tenzin's hands and before she knew it she heard another cry.

"It's a boy," Lin can't believe it, she had two boys, two baby boys. She was a mom.

"You did it sweetheart. I'm so proud of you," Tenzin said as Katara walked over to them with their youngest son, handing him to his mom. Katara left the room and returned holding their eldest. Lin handed her youngest to his father and held out her arms for his older brother. Once he was in her and, Katara left the family of four alone.

...

"They need names."

"I know."

"Do you have any ideas?" Lin just kept staring at her oldest son. He had Tenzin's blue eyes with specks of grey around his irises.

"Lin?"

"Huh? Ahhhh, no."

"Okay, but we should decide soon."

"Yeah, okay." Tenzin smiled at Lin, who was not paying much attention to what he was saying. She was in her own world, that was just her and their first born. Tenzin was holding the younger of the two boys; who had just gone to sleep. He had Lin's colored eyes, but they were pale like Toph's. Both Lin and he were worried if he was born blind, but his mother had assured them that they were both perfectly healthy. He knew it didn't matter if he was blind, but if he wasn't an earthbender life would be harder for him.

Tenzin looked at his sleeping son and then to his mother and twin brother; he knew that moments like this, filled with silence and love, would be few in the coming months. Having two newborns was going to be a challenge. Lucky, both of them would be home for the first six months of their lives before he would be back to work. Lin still had ten months of mandatory leave before she went back to work and it would only be part time until the twins were at least a year old.

The time seemed so long from now, but Tenzin knew that it would fly by. He wanted to enjoy the time he had with his two sons and the woman he loved most in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am not naming either of our sons, Dinh!"

"Why not? It's a traditional Air Nomad name."

"I don't care it Gyasto came back to life and told you himself to name our son that. Pick something else!"

Toph came into the room, holding one of her grandsons. She then whispered rather loudly, "Will you two be quiet! You're gonna wake up my grandsons!" Lin walked over to her mother and she took her son from her. His eyes fluttered open trying to see who was holding him. Lin could see the same blue eyes that were Tenzin's. Lin wanted to pick a name for him and his twin brother that was similar and yet different.

For now her oldest was called T.J. and her youngest, Little. She wanted them to have their own first names; being a Bei Fong came with a lot of expectations as well as being the grandchildren of the heroes that ended the hundred year war. He was only a day old, but she knew that one day he and his brother would do great things, but they needed names first. She left the room and went to find her youngest. She heard a crycoming from the end of the hall, she knew it was her son so she tried to get there as fast as she could without waking up T.J.

"Shhhh, Little, please go to sleep." Lin froze the moment she walked into the room. Holding her son was her father.

"Daddy?"

"Linny?" Lin walked over to her father and her son. She gave her father a hug, she was careful enough no to squish either of her sons. She had seen him in almost 2 years.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Fire Nation?"

"Your mom sent me a telegram and I rushed over here."

"But why?"

"Because my baby girl was having her babies and I didn't want to miss it," he said as he pinched her cheek. Lin slapped his hand away, then she started rubbing her cheek.

"I'm not a baby anymore dad."

"No you're not, *sniff* 'cause you have your own babies now," he said almost crying. Lin gently gave him a punch on his arm, which caused him to chuckle.

"Uncle Aang didn't even cry when I told him I was pregnant."

"Aang, already had grandchildren, they are my first. And I bet you 10 gold pieces that he cried right after you left."

"No." Just then Little start to fuss. "Here, I'll take him." A few seconds later Tenzin walked in.

"What happened? Is Little okay?" Lin smiled, it made her happy to know that Tenzin could also tell when which one of the twins was crying.

"He's fine," said Zuko, who was now holding T.J.

"That's good," Tenzin said as he walked over to Lin. He then looked at his sons and know what there names should be. "How about Rinzin and Raiden?"

"For what?"

"Their names? What do you think?"

"I like them. What about middle names?"

"You liked Aang for a middle name."

"They both can't have Aang as their middle name."

"Why don't you name one Aang and the other Zuko," said Lin's father.

"Dad that's funny. Mom's going to say that their names should both be Toph if I name either one of them Zuko or Aang. Maybe the next one will be named after one of you guys." Tenzin then turned to Lin and smiled. And just before he could say anything else Lin said, "But that won't be for a long long long time." Zuko chuckled and Tenzin frowned.

"So who's going to be Rinzin and who's going to be Raiden?" Asked Zuko.

"I wasn't sure. I thought Lin could decide."

"Oh sure let me do the hard part like always. You think of middle names, airhead."

"Lin, I was only suggesting that you could pick since you did do all the hard work."

"Ahh, Ten that was so thoughtful of you but you can pick."

"Alright, but I need some help picking out their middle names." Lin nodded and then walked into the nursery to put Little to sleep.

...

"Lin, we need to decide who's who. They're three days old and still don't have names."

"I know that, but it's hard."

"There must be some names you like for a middle names."

"They don't sound good with either of their first names." Tenzin was getting frustrated as was Lin. They were both also tired. She had not slept much since the twins were born. She would go to sleep after they went to bed but would wake up in the middle of the night because she missed them. Tenzin had gotten up last night because he missed Lin.

"Well, can we at least decide who is Rinzin and who is Raiden?"

"Yeah, I guess we should." As Lin was walking out of the room, she ran into an acolyte.

"Oh Captain Bei Fong, I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Wait I know you, don't I?"

"Yes, but I doubt you remember."

"You're the acolyte! Thank you so much for helping me. I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"That's quiet alright, you were focused on something more important. It is Pajo, Captain."

"Please call me Lin; without you I don't know what would have happened."

"It was my pleasure. How are the babies doing? Both healthy?"

"Yes and perfect."

"That's good. What are their names?"

"They don't really have names, yet. We still haven't decided on middle names," said Tenzin.

"Do you have any ideas?" Lin asked.

"Oh no, you should name them what you want."

"I think you should have a say because without you they might not both be here."

"Please, Pajo, this is the best way I could think to repay you."

"Pajo, if you don't do what she asks then bad things might happen to you. Oww!" Tenzin said after Lin punched him. This caused Pajo to let out a small laugh.

"Well, if I ever had a son I would have named him Keanu after my father but the spirits blessed me with four daughters."

"Keanu. I like it. Rinzin Keanu Bei Fong, I like the sound of that. How about you, Ten?"

"I like it, too. Pajo that's the first name she's liked. Do you know any other names she might like?"

"Well, my father had a friend Haru that introduced him to the Avatar. He is the reason we became Air Acolytes."

"Raiden Haru Bei Fong. Pajo, I don't know how you did it, but thank you," Lin said as she hugged him.

"Lin and I couldn't decide on names for days and you come up with some in a few minutes. I think we are more in your debt."

"The pleasure is mine, Master Tenzin."

"Please call me Tenzin. Would you like to see the boys?"

"Oh yes, please." The three adults walked down the hall to were the boys were sleeping. Just as they opened the door to the room, one of the twins began to cry. Lin rushed over to their cribs and picks up Little, who's face was starting to turn red.

"Oh, Raiden, sweetheart what's wrong?" The moment Lin said his name, he stopped crying.

"He just probably missed his mommy," said Pajo.

"Well, I think we should tell the rest of the family their names," Tenzin stated. He went to pick up Rinzin and he woke up.

The five of them made there way out of building to the main temple. Tenzin was holding a cranky Rinzin, who was beginning to get fussy. Tenzin then got the urge to sneeze but tried his hardest not to.

"Pajo, can-take-Rinzin," Tenzin said before handing his son off. The moment he was out of his arms, Tenzin let out a big sneeze causing him to shoot up into the air. Once Tenzin landed back on the ground; he say both of the twins crying. Lin and Pajo tried calming the twins down but it wasn't working. Pajo gave Rinzin back to Tenzin but Rinzin only began crying more. Raiden seemed to have calmed down once Lin gave him her space bracelet. Lin gave Raiden to Pajo while she took Rinzin from Tenzin. Their oldest was starting to clam down and his crying became small whimpers and hiccups. They then began walking back to the temple. Just before the got the doors, Rinzin sneezed and he shoot up into the air and out of Lin's arms.

"Rinzin!" Lin shouted. Tenzin airbended himself into the air to catch his son before he fell. Tenzin flowed gently to the ground with Rinzin in his arms. Lin ran over to Tenzin with Pajo closely behind. She took Rinzin out of Tenzin's arm and checked to make sure he was okay. Rinzin now had a small smile on his face and Tenzin had an even bigger smile.

"Our son's an airbender," Tenzin said.

"Well, now we have something else to tell the family," Lin said. Both parents were extremely happy that their son was an airbender. They wondered if his brother would be an airbender or earthbender. The boy in question began to cry. Lin walked over to Raiden with Rinzin still in her arms.

"Pajo, what happened to Raiden?"

"I don't know he just started crying. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Lin said as she took Raiden from him. She was now holding both of her sons. Tenzin could she that she was struggling with them so he went and took Rinzin from her. Lin noticed that Raiden didn't have her bracelet. She looked on the ground for it and found it bent out of shape. Once she picked it up Raiden started crying even more. Lin could see that he was upset about the bracelet being bent out of shape, so she bent it back to the way it was when she gave it to him. Raiden saw this and started to calm down. She then gave him back the bracelet and he stopped crying. For a three day old baby, he had a pretty good grip.

They finally opened the doors to the temple and made their way to the living room.

"Mother, father, who have decided on names for the boys."

"Well, what are they, son."

"Rinzin Keanu and Raiden Haru," he said

"And there is something else we have to tell you," Lin said.

"Well are you going to tell us or are we going to have to play 20 questions?" Toph asked.

"Rinzin is an airbender," Tenzin said with a proud smile on his face.

"And I think Raiden might me an earthbender," Lin added.

All of their family members had surprised looks on their faces. The first of them to speak was Aang,

"Son, aren't they a bit young for you to be able to tell if they are benders or not."

"Avatar Aang, if I may, I say Rinzin sneeze just before we entered the temple and he, like you and Tenzin, shoot up into the air."

"That sounds reasonable." Zuko said.

"Reasonable? Just reasonable?! Zuko that's amazing! Rinzin's an airbender, that's some of the most amazing news since we found out Tenzin was an airbender," Katara said.

"Sugar Queen, I think you missed the real big news." All of the adults in the room turned to look at her. "You all must have gone deaf or something 'cause my grandson's an earthbender."

"Mom, I said he might be-" Raiden began to cry again. Like before Lin took her bracelet and bent it back into shape and he calmed down.

"Well, I think that proves it, usually you're the one bending your bracelet into funny shapes," said Kya.

"Nice work little brother," Bumi commented, which earned him a slap from both of his sibling.


End file.
